Mystical Chain Magica: Magi of the forgotten era
by Thepingman
Summary: A reboot of Puella Magi Mystical Chain Magica: Young girls thought that one can obtain miracle only by making contract with messenger of magic, Kyubey, with the creature confirmed that as truth. But since when did Kyubey ever forthcoming with information?
1. Chapter 1

**Mystical Chain Magica: Magi of the forgotten era**

 **Foreword: This reboot is long overdue. I'm sorry for leaving my original work dormant for years like that. But the truth is, I've made a blunder, massive plot holes that's impossible to fix without tearing it down and rework from the beginning. And I had no motivation nor inspriation to write it for a very long time, until now. This time, I'll try to finish what I started. Hopefully. But my Real Life may interfere, so the updates may take a long while to comes.**

 **I hope you all understand, and again, sorry for hanging up the original Puella Magi Mystical Chain Magica like that.**

 **Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Touhou Project belongs to their respective owners, I own nothing here except plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

" _Sometimes, a small, insignificant event in the past could affect the outcome of something completely unrelated in the future_ _…"_

In the central Japan, Nagano prefecture, there lies a small lake surrounded by cities and then the mountain ranges which yet to be claimed by human's greed nor corrupted by industrialization. It was in one of these mountain, deep in the forested area, stood an ancient shrine, devoted to the gods people no longer believed, looked after by local historians and handful of workers, where one middle-aged man brings his preadolescent daughter to visit on their hard-earned vacation.

At this point in time, the father isn't that noteworthy for the locals; he looked just like any random tourists of the same age and gender. But his daughter was another story, thanks to her natural dirty blonde hair which pegged her as foreigner despite her origin – something her father has to correct passerby once in a while.

The two's walked up the stairs. But instead of stopping and visiting the main shrine, the father turned to the right and walked up the old dirt trail nearby with his daughter in tow.

They didn't have to went far away from the main shrine however, for their destination showed itself just a minute of walk at most.

At the end of the trail stood a rundown shrine on a small hill surrounded by pink cherry blossom trees. Relatively fresh footprints on the ground indicated that the shrine's caretakers did come here to take care of this place occasionally, so it wasn't that suspicious for someone to climb up here.

The man didn't hesitate, he walked toward the shrine, and produced an offering from his pouch, placed it on the offering box which looks quite new compared to its surrounding, and then praying in silence.

His daughter watched for a while before she got bored and wandered around the clearing, looking at plants and various insects flying by, or some frogs scurried away from grass when approached, slowly drifting away from the clearing without her father knowing.

Thankfully, before she could get too far away and lost, she was greeted by another youthful voice of a girl at her apparent age, making her turn around in place searching for the owner of that voice. What confused her greatly is that she felt that its origin is just right by her ears.

" _-_ _A young girl like you shouldn_ _'_ _t wander out alone in the forest_ _. -"_

"Where are you?" the girl demanded, constantly looking around "Stop hiding."

" _-_ _That is something we cannot do, child_ _. -"_ the mysterious voice replied with a tinge of sadness _"-_ _Our_ _anchors to this land are tenuous, but know that we watch over the faithful, like your father_ _. -"_

The girl's eyes widen, and whispered to the woodland before her "Are you… guardian angel?"

A soft laugh entered her ears and the mysterious voice replies with mirth in her voice _"-_ _More like one of the many gods of this land, child_ _… -"_ a soft chuckled was heard as the girl's eyes widen _"-_ _do not fret, child, it_ _'_ _s been so long since people of this land lost the ability to hear us_ _._ _So, we_ _'_ _re quite bored you see_ _… -"_

A child, slightly afraid of the mysterious voice claimed to be 'god' nodded instinctively before the voice resume _"-_ _Your father prayed to us, you see_ _…_ _and since he offered us faith, we offered him our blessing, including to you, child_ _. -"_

"Father… prayed for me?" the child whispered softly, her face bear surprise for all to see.

" _-_ _Indeed_ _… -"_ replied the voice, before she quickly adds _"-_ _However, our blessing does not mean you can lie around and wait for fortune, one must go out and grab it with one own_ _'_ _s hands_ _._ _We do not bless the sloth_ _. -"_

The girl glanced at her father, who seem to be in trance for a moment before the voice stole her attention back again _"-_ _Your father is fine_ _._ _He_ _'_ _s a diligent man, however_ _… -"_ the voice paused _"-_ _his future is clouded_ _. -"_

That got the girl's attention, she whirled around in place, green eyes narrowed as if the mysterious voice offended her, however as the girl prepare to retort, the 'gods' spoke again _"-Everyone's future is clouded, little one. Not even gods could predict what may befell them, what choice will they make. Even if we are to whisper in their dreams, ultimately, it'd be their own decisions, not our divine intervention that propel their destiny. -"_

The girl's head begun to spin, but fortunately, her father voice called out to her from the old shrine snapped her out of trance. She decided to bid this 'gods' last farewell with a whisper "I don't know if my voice will reach you, but thank you for protecting my father for so long, I believe in you."

But as she quickens her pace to reunite with her father, the voice also gives the girl their parting words _"-_ _Child who can hear our voice, so long your deed just, our blessing is yours_ _._ _When your fate seems dire with no way out, seek solitude and rethink once more_ _._ _We always watching_ _… -"_

The daughter soon returned to the worried father at the shrine. The adult held her in his embrace for a moment, scolding her for running off when he's praying, before the two of them walk down to the main shrine. The thought of telling her father about mysterious voice and cryptic conversation quickly eluded her.

* * *

Green eyes snapped opened as a teenage girl with waist-length dirty blonde hair with shade of grey shot up from the floor. The girl's breathing was ragged, her eyes darted around her personal room, as if trying discerns if something is out of place. When she supposedly found nothing out of ordinary, the girl breathed out a sigh of relief before sitting up and begin pondering about her dream once she recollected what had happened earlier that night.

' _How long since that day_ _…'_ the girl thought, her eyes lingering on the curtained window next to her bed which no light shine through, coincide with the time displayed on digital clock on a shelf next to her bed _'_ _is this dream a warning?_ _'_

The girl's hand moved toward and clutch a small white gem hanging from her neck; which is now symbol of new power which came at a price, a symbol of what had become of her…

…And symbol of mistake, made in desperation when her world came crashing down a week earlier.

She locked herself up in here, in her home, with no one to see her, with no one to care for her, daughter of a man so vile that entire nation hates him. It wouldn't be surprise if she'd die and rot away without anyone knowing.

Until just last night when she's ready to give up all hope, that 'white creature' showed up and gave her hope – a false hope filled with lies, that she would've never realize until it's too late had she wasn't lucky to get this one specific power out of the specific wish she made.

That creature did not give her power out of goodwill, it cursed her to turn into a monster in the moment she learned of the truth had her mind not protected itself by shutting down, hence why she's sleeping on the floor and not on her bed.

Though it couldn't be called a good sleep, at least it gets her to calm down and be rational once again, or to be more precise, that reminiscing dream did.

Looking around, the girl found no trace of that creature 'Kyubey' anywhere in her room. She got up, dusted her plain, dirty white dress which she never bothered to change during the depression in the past week, and went through her manor to confirm that the creature is no longer in her home.

As she searched through her manor, room after room, they brought back memories after memories, reminding her of the happier time, when her family still whole; father, mother, and her.

From the kitchen where she watched her mother cooked, to the couch in the living room where her father told her of tales and taught her of – ironically given the recent revelation – how one should work for the betterment of a country. It brought tear to her eyes just by walking through, knowing that it all forever gone, never to be the same again.

Once she was certain that the demon in fluffy cat form has truly gone, she returns to the living room and sit on her favorite couch, contemplating what to do from now on.

The girl will never consider suicide, not after what her father did. If she decided to venture into the afterlife right now, it'll only prove to the world that she's no better than her father. She'll not try to clear his name, that much is certain after all the evidences and her family's sudden increase of fortune in recent years – which she could only blame herself for not suspecting it earlier. But her pride demanded that she make those who scorned her for simply having a blood of that man in her veins eat their words by proving them wrong – through action.

Even if they'll not grateful of her, even if they _must not_ know who saved them from the apocalypse that will soon befell this world, for it'll only perpetuate that disgusting creature's agenda – whatever they are – to continue until humanity was no more.

Speaking of coming apocalypse; the girl's frown deepened as she cut her 'ability' short when remembered the words from 'gods' that spoke to her as a child. Shaking her head, she reminds herself yet again that she must think things more thoroughly, and that future is not set in stone.

Killing the harbinger of world-ending apocalypse before its awakening is not an option; and it's not practical when Kyubey will simply find another replacement among six billion humans anyway, never mind the 'guardian' of said harbinger who will impede anyone daring to bring harm to the harbinger at every turn. The only saving grace, is that said 'guardian' will oppose Kyubey as fiercely as would to any other threats, so the harbinger won't wake up anytime soon.

…She need a more permanent solution to this problem, yet she keeps drawing up blank...

Sighing, the girl walked to a small kitchen and cooked herself a crude meal just to put her mind off the matter for another hour.

Once she filled her stomach, the girl sits down and sip a cup of tea, brewed from what's left in the fridge on the couch in the living room, while making a mental note to go out and buy some grocery later. She has to eat, even after turning into... this cursed body by that Kyubey…

Her favorite tea couldn't null all the downcast mood that filled her mind, only lessen it. But even then, it's better than nothing.

' _Perhaps changes of scenery is in order after all_ _.'_ The girl pondered, already drawing up plan in mind _'_ _At least I_ _'_ _m going away from the scornful looks of those in metropolis_ _._ _A countryside should be more peaceful, if nothing else_ _.'_

Her mind is set, and the girl quickly went around the empty manor, obtaining necessary items, from money she saved since the day of primary school, to the small baggage and clothing set that wouldn't stand out among the crowds and begin packing it.

Once the daylight dawned on the horizon, the girl, now clothed in plain simple traveling dress with wide brimmed hat casting shade over her face to prevent her from being recognized, slowly pulling her small baggage along the sidewalk toward the nearest train station. Her destination – Suwa Lake, Nagano prefecture.

Even if she may not hear the mysterious voice whispering wisdom into her ears again, their words of advice from the past still rang true, there should be no 'Witches' or 'Puella Magi' and by extension, Kyubey, in a place relatively far away from civilization, allowing her some peace time, maybe, just maybe, it'll be what she need to find a way to overcomes what lies ahead.

As the girl began her travel in search for solution, her trust in the deity's teaching stirred someone awake from their good night sleep, pondering on the unexplainable, vivid dream.

* * *

In another realm unseen by ordinary mortal men, a small battle is being waged by the supernatural.

Bandaged fist collided with giant black tentacle, creating shockwave that knock not only that appendage away, but also making it slapped its owner - an amorphous two-stories high creature of black mass and tentacles with incomprehensible crayon drawing in place of where its face should be - with such mighty force that launched it toward the wall at the far end of the massive hall.

The wall, which has dozens of rainbow-colored ponies painted on it withstood the impact with web of cracks forming. The black creature deformed against the wall before slumping down to the ground. It screeched in primordial rage as it quickly stood up. Its 'face lining' shifted to red as if to reflect its emotion. Massive tentacles swung wildly, attempting to smash the one who harmed it to red smear on a floor.

These rage-fueled swings did little more than inconvenienced the assailant, who knocked any tentacles that luckily found their mark away with contemptuous ease and dashed forward, rearing another fist wrapped in old bandages and punched the creature right in its gut with an ear-shattering sonic boom.

The black creature doubled over, its tentacles slumped momentarily, but still far from finished. But before the creature could recover, the attacker whose figure hidden in shadow jumped up and stomped on its belly, making it groan in pain before the figure quickly rushed up toward its face. That person's rearing bandaged fist glowed ominously purple and slammed on the crayon scripture that's the creature's head, pulping it in a rain of black goo, finally ending the creature's rampage for good.

As the creature's black corpse began dissolving, the dimly lit great hall where the battle fought also crumbling away as its master no longer there to maintain it. Soon the wall painted with twisted rainbow ponies was gone, replaced with a verdant forest full of life. Midday sun shine from above the wood canopy illuminating the grassland where the stone floor one laid and revealed the one who vanquished the creature.

She was a woman of average height in oriental style clothing dyed in red and white with green knee-length skirt. Her face was framed by unnatural pink hair tied into a pair of bun on both sides of her head. Her eyes warily scanned the surrounding and her body tense in fighting stance despite apparent demise of the creature as her sense still ringing in her mind, warning her of invisible danger that may pounce when her back is turned.

The source of her anxiety showed up in a form of tear in reality; a gap that lead to black space filled with eldritch red eyes which opened just a few steps away from the pink-haired woman, before another figure – a blonde haired woman wearing white mop cap and purple dress that clung to her envious figure that many would kill for - poked her head out of said gap and looks around.

The slayer of black creature visibly relaxed a little, before calling the newcomer with neutral tone

"What are you doing here, **Yukari**?".

The woman whose half her body hidden in the gap turned around and met the first one's gaze with serious look. Her hand pulled out a pink parasol and jabbed at something on the grass while asking, avoiding the former's question entirely.

"I believe you dropped this."

The woman's gaze followed Yukari's parasol and noticed a strange black orb with pointed end on the ground almost immediately. She approached and picked the tiny object up with her left, unbandaged hand, leveled it to her face and examine it under the sunlight for a moment before her eyes squinted in disgust and comments.

"This thing… is full of malice… akin to evil spirit, but it doesn't feel like one…"

Yukari and the gap she emerged from edged closer to get a look at the strange orb in the woman's hand, and then she shakes her head "I think I know its purpose; a container of tormented human soul, twisted and mutilated beyond redemption by some outside force to serve whatever nefarious purpose these being had in mind."

That got attention from the one holding it, she glared at Yukari and demanded "How did you know?"

The underlying question "Who did this?" and accusation that came along hadn't gone unnoticed by Yukari who quickly dispel the latter's suspicion

"I may be a trickster, but I can assure you **Kasen** , I have no hand in this… abomination you fought."

Kasen narrowed her eyes at the piece of jewelry-like object in her hand and looked up at Yukari

"You're saying that this's the core of that monster I fought earlier?"

Her voice, while even, carried anger; anger toward whoever behind turning the poor soul into the thing in her hand and sent it out to attack people. Her eyes make it clear to Yukari that should she tell her the culprit's whereabout, she'd pay him or her a visit and make her displeasure known very soon, probably with a gut punch for the starter.

"Cool your anger, the culprits are not in our land."

Yukari's voice rang through, calming Kasen down, her anger drowned out to a simmering coal instead of raging volcano, it replaced by frustration; of her inability to do anything due to the 'nature' of their home.

"Then what should we do?"

Kasen voiced her problem out loud to the fellow sages who created this haven for the last of their kinds, out of concern for the safety of everyone who live here.

But it wouldn't be safe for long, had this external threat found their way into this realm, and that's what concerned Kasen the most.

Yukari hummed with thoughtful look "I doubt we can do anything more than putting these 'human' out of misery whenever one appeared within our land. I have my duty remember?"

Kasen snorted at the blonde's statement, knowing well her 'duty' in the past amounted to went to sleep for half the time and leave everything for her subordinates. Not that there're anything wrong with said subordinate, but as a familiar, she's much weaker than her master. So dealing with particularly serious trouble also out of her league.

Such as the person who smuggled this monster into their realm while Yukari and Kasen were none of the wiser, for example.

Yukari flapped her fan, hide her smirk behind it as she continued "Regardless, this's definitely an incident, and must be solve through appropriate channel."

Kasen was uncomfortable with Yukari's statement and predictably, asks back "Don't tell me you're going to leave this to the shrine maiden? You of all people should know she's not allow to leave this land."

The blonde rose her eyebrow "And who said it'll be her to solve it?"

Kasen's lip twitched in irritation, both hands went to her hip and demands "Explain. And don't even think of using that human from the outside world to solve it."

Yukari let out a soft laugh "Not her either. I assure you, if this monster came from her realm…" her eyes lingered at the black orb for a moment before refocusing on Kasen once more "…how come she never mention it?"

Kasen couldn't help but acknowledge Yukari's reasoning, but that also spiked her worries up, and that reflected in her next question "If so, then how can you be sure that whoever you chose will be up to the task? We're not only going to send them to the outside world, but an outside world in another parallel reality where Gensokyou may or may not exist."

"Afraid not, my friend, for even if I did nothing, one of the incident-solvers will investigate anyway."

Yukari's cryptic message sparked another question from Kasen, but the blonde gives another hint before she could ask "Some being have multiple selves, yet single consciousness across time and space you know? Even the border of this wonderland, as strong as it may be in separating supernatural from outside world, cannot prevent the feedback from reaching those being whose original self resides within its confine."

It took Kasen but a moment to realized who Yukari was talking about. She crossed her arms and mutters, disbelief clearly on her face "You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I'm really serious."

Slipping her fan into the black portal appeared on her side, Yukari gazes at fellow sage before elaborating "For other reasons why I considered her; she came from the outside world relatively recently… by human standard. She can quickly adapt, unlike other native incident-solvers here who…" she paused "…a lot behind the time and will certainly jeopardize everything without anyone to closely supervise."

Kasen narrowed her eyes then waving the black orb – remains of the monster she slain – in front of Yukari's eyes "And the chance that whatever turning people in the outside world into monsters will set their sight on this place?"

"Don't hurry too much; the show won't start for a long while…"

Yukari replies with disturbingly casual tone, smile morphed into smirk as she said the next sentence "After all, grand expedition also requires equally grand actors to assemble for the task…"

The sage trailed off when she saw Kasen started getting impatient and so she quickly concludes her explanation "It'll be quite some time before the incident solvers noticed the appearance of these… once-human… and start making their moves. For now, why you don't just wait and see?"

Kasen contemplated punching Yukari in the gut but decided against it. However, she still has to give Yukari a piece of her mind before she takes her leave, with the 'black soul container' in her hand.

"What are you going to do with that container, Kasen?"

The pink-haired sage turned around to address Yukari's inquiry with annoyed sigh "I'm going to take it to the one who manage the dead, seek advice on what should we do about it."

"Even when this soul was not originate from this reality?"

Kasen scowled at Yukari's question "You expect me to purify it on this spot like all Evil spirits that crossed my path when it came from another reality? I may not be an expert in this kind of thing, but I know enough that my action may has more far-reaching consequences than normal."

Yukari held up her hands in placating manner, albeit with mocking undertone "Hear, hear, anyway, let us departs, I still have arrangements to make. See you around, Kasen."

With that parting word, Yukari slipped into the void before it closed, leaving Kasen the sole 'human' in the area. Before the pink-haired sage also departed a moment later, flying up above the tree, heading toward destination she had in mind and get the tormented soul problem off her hair as soon as possible.

* * *

In a small, pocket dimension stood a Feudal japanese-style house surrounded by small garden, a resident of one of the sage who created and protect the land of illusion; Yukari Yakumo. Isolated from away from the rest of the land, it gives its occupants a sense of privacy and peace no other place could match. No noisy and nosy villagers outside the fence, no wildlife intrude upon the land in finding its meal. It's a perfect place to rest after long, hard work, and hibernation through winter.

Small, black portal with countless creepy eyes appeared in the house's courtyard right in front of a blonde-haired woman in white robe who has yellow, fluffy nine fox tails waving in the wind behind her, two pointed ends on her mop cap twitched a little as her golden eyes observed Yukari appeared from said portal, before she bowed at her once she emerged fully.

"Welcome back, master. I presume that your business went well?"

"Indeed, now Ran, but before we discuss any further, how about you go prepare my tea first?"

"Right away, master."

The nine-tailed fox walked back to the house, hurried to the kitchen to brew tea as her master ordered. While Yukari takes time appreciating the beautiful garden surrounding her home for a while longer, as if her heated discussion with Kasen earlier didn't happened, or it was nothing to worry about.

Once Yukari made her way to the living room with opening overlooking her garden, her loyal nine-tailed fox servant showed up at the door, carried a tray with steaming teapot and plate of snack, just a moment before Yukari entered the room.

"Perfect timing, as always. Ran."

Yukari smiled as the nine-tailed fox – Ran – placed a tray on small table where she sat before retreated to stand beside the door, awaiting further order from her.

The sage poured herself a cup of tea and held it up, savoring its fragrant smell and sipping it elegantly befitting status of the lady of the house, before she spoke up.

"You have questions."

Ran bowed slightly in response to Yukari's statement and proceeds with worried tone "Forgive me for stepping out of bound, milady. But as we cannot contain the situation of these 'monsters' crossing boundary between alternate realities and then penetrated into our land even now. Despite your best effort at strengthen the Hakurei barrier."

"Now that you've done stating hindsight, do you have anything else to tell me?" Yukari interrupted without looking at Ran who shifted uncomfortably.

"Forgive me milady." she apologized "…it won't happen again."

Yukari shook her head "There's nothing to apologize for." before continues "Your concern is valid; even with my power, I still couldn't figure out how they penetrated the boundary into our land yet, however, I have some ideas."

Ran kept silent, didn't want to interrupt her master as she pondered on the implication "Indeed, there may be multiple sides involded – one who's creating monsters from tormented human souls from outside, parallel world, and another one who led said monster into our land without the former knowing."

At this point, Ran couldn't keep her silent and asks, "Is that even possible?"

"Have you forgotten all the time the incident popped up in the past? The miko and the witch would fly around beating up innocents for a few stages before they finally get on track?"

The nine-tailed fox shook her head but said nothing. Allowing Yukari to again speaking her thought.

"Regardless, to penetrate the Hakurei barrier and depositing these monsters in my land repeatedly without me catching them certainly mean the culprit must be very powerful."

Ran suppressed the urge to rolls her eyes, knowing well that the previous incursions happened during her watch while Yukari still in hibernation during winter and early spring, which is right after Yukari done fixing whatever damage the lunar kingdom incident caused to the barrier last year.

She couldn't blame her master for lazing around doing nothing, that kind of mess would left anyone in charge of cleaning it drained too.

And now a new incident showed up, one that simply siccing the shrine maiden of paradise or the black-white magician at it like how previous incidents were solved isn't going to work anymore.

"Relax Ran…"

Yukari's voice made it into the nine-tailed ears, making her blink at her master in a silent question.

Noticing her faithful servant's doubt, Yukari placed her cup of tea down and addressed her issue "the situation still under control for the time being. Any of the monsters showed up were quickly found and dealt with before any could suffer casualties. Almost… too perfect…"

Yukari lost her smile at the last bit. Uncomfortable silence settled between master and servant as they contemplated on what transpired over the last few weeks.

And then Yukari broke silence once again "I already formulated a plan, accounting for certain individual's nature and origin, they'll be able to go outside the barrier and they'll do it with or without our intervention…" she pondered "…but it'd be better if I give them a head up, when they decided on the expedition. This going to be fun."

Ran listened to her master's monologue and suppressed her sigh, while confident that her master will have the last laugh over whoever culprits out there, it was her, usually, who has to bear the brunt of some nasty retaliation from those who had been manipulated into solving the incident.

Yet, it was her duty, and she'd do as Yukari asked to the best of her ability.

For the safety and continued existence of the land of illusion. Yukari will do anything, how could a familiar like her do anything less?

However, Ran couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss; as if someone else who also lives in this land of illusion is pulling the strings behind this newest incident. But whether that's the case or not, it's not time to be choosy; least more of those monsters will infiltrated and shattered the peace of this land the moment they let slip out of fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, I must admit, quite shamelessly, that apart from busy with Real Life works, I also spending quite a bit of my free time playing Azur Lane as well.**

 **Anyway, the chapter is finished, but still haven't get anyone to proofreading it yet. I have to admit, that it has been many years since I last wrote Touhou crossover, so I have no clue, and doubt, that anyone will interest in proofreading a story that have uncertain update schedule like this one.**

 **Regardless, I appreciate anyone who's willing to help and the comment on my grammars. I have to try improving it myself anyway. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Any criticism is welcome, as long as it's reasonable.**

 **Chapter 2** **: Gathering Ragtag**

it was in the middle of spring in the land of Illusion; Gensokyou. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and fairies, as an embodiment of nature, are excitedly flying around shooting brightly colored hailstorm of harmless bullets at anyone who trespassed upon their natural habitats in an effort to 'play' with them.

All in all, this shaped up to be another joyful, happy day.

However, one of the deities who resides in a shrine on the peak of mountain range deep within forest beyond the sole human settlement in Gensokyou couldn't find any joy in such event. Not because of bad memories regarding the season, but because of nagging feeling that something that isn't right, and it's demanding her attention.

But the problem is that, to act upon it would mean drawing the ire of the guardian of Gensokyou, the last thing she wanted to happen.

Of course, said guardian's relatively laziness also part of the reasons why she didn't bring it to her attention sooner, another is that it's not life-or-death matter to her either, so it's not worth bothering others, even her descendant.

That doesn't mean said descendant couldn't notice that something was off though.

"Lady Suwako …"

Speak of the devil…

Rounding a corner of the shrine that has been her home for centuries was a shrine maiden in a heavily modified outfit that could be barely called 'shrine maiden' at all; cloth dyed in blue and white instead of red and white, detached sleeve, knee-length blue skirt instead of traditional red hakama pants. The few saving graces about this costume is that it goes really well with the wearer's natural born bright green hair, that, and it fit the theme of the two deities she serves whose domains lies in all the factors to make the land fertile.

"Lady Suwako, are you all right?"

The goddess of earth couldn't ignore her descendant's call any longer; she sat up on the porch, turned to fully face the young girl with all the smile she could muster and replies "Oh, Sanae-chan, I thought you were going out to Hakurei shrine again?"

The shrine maiden of the Moriya looked at the diminutive goddess she served with worried gaze "I was about to when I noticed you, Lady Suwako. You look… unwell."

"Oh?" Suwako's hand fumbled a little and grabbed her straw hat with a pair of eyes attached to its top to put on her head before asking back, trying to look as clueless as possible "Am I?"

"You keep spacing out." Sanae – the shrine maiden – pointed out "Not just today, but for several weeks already, every time I and Lady Kanako saw you…" she paused "Lady Kanako told me it was nothing to worry about, but I…"

"Then shouldn't it be nothing to worry about?"

Suwako cut Sanae off with an obvious fake mirth that couldn't fool anyone. And Sanae did indeed called her out on it.

"You're not convincing at all, Lady Suwako."

Suwako's smile dropped a little, her blue eyes closed for a moment in contemplation before she finally decided to tell Sanae about her worries "It's about faith I sensed coming from the outside world, but also not outside world."

That answer made Sanae even more confused than before, and it showed clearly on her face, necessitate the diminutive goddess' explanation.

"I supposed you're right. I should've explain more, even if this… worrisome matter didn't crop up, I still have to prepare you for the responsibility as god anyway."

A cough escaped Suwako's lips, she then waved a hand to let Sanae sit beside her before she begins.

"Most gods can exist everywhere at any given time to watch over their faithful. It's the reason why we can hear their pleas, gather their faith and enact divine interventions when we deemed necessary…"

Suwako sounds reminiscing at those words, Sanae guessed that she was reminded of her own heyday in ancient time.

"We relocated here to Gensokyou because the lack of faith from people in the outside world, that much is obvious. The elders who still has faith in us slowly dying out due to their mortality that we could do nothing about. And the newer generations no longer believe in us. That much you already know."

Sanae wasn't dumb, she realized where this conversation was going and decided to ask. "And why you receiving faith from people in the outside world a bad thing Lady Suwako?"

Suwako nodded, absent mindedly playing with her white long sleeve that almost covered her hand "Indeed it shouldn't; while I feel guilty for being weakened to the point that I couldn't communicate with these followers anymore, much less helping them as a proper god should, I've come to accepted it since the turn of 20th century."

"I sense a but… here" Sanae remarked.

"Shuh… you shouldn't interrupting your great-great ancestor from telling her story…" Suwako chided her descendant, seemingly relieve some worries when she laughed at the sight of Sanae meekly apologized and bowing to her "… You're not doing anything wrong Sanae. While I'm delighted at someone worshipping me, I don't really think it's time now, isn't it?"

That made Sanae's cheek flushed slightly, but at least she was not bowing anymore. "Good. Now, where did I left off… ah yes…"

The goddess puffed her violet blouse, as if brushing off some dirt before continues "Anyway, my 'self' in a parallel universe that's receiving their faith and transferring it back to my original 'self' here found something strange about this worshipper – she is not entirely human... not any mythological being I known of either..."

The disturbed look on Suwako's face confirmed Sanae that her ancestor is deeply worried about this development, but without clear picture of what happened, she couldn't offer any consolation either and choose to continue listening.

Suwako, on her part, seem aware that her shrine maiden/descendant was listening, so she continues. "She was… altered… somehow, by magical means, and it's not of a good kind. My power in the outside, parallel world is too weak to get anything more specific than that it was malicious, eating away at her life."

Sanae frown deepened, if it was a curse, then the best the so-called modern medicine and technology could do is make the curse-bearer die a slow, agonizing death. Even she, shrine maiden who serves the goddess who can curse any non-supernatural human on a whim given enough faith power, wouldn't dare calling it upon even her most hated enemy – not that she had one anyway.

And then, Suwako decided to try dispelling the gloomy mood by waving her hand over Sanae's face "Hey, what's with this brooding Sanae? You have to learn to let thing slide when it's out of our capability to do anything about."

Sanae nervously nodded, and then she stood up with eyes wide "Ah, you remind me, I have to go to Hakurei Shrine! Reimu said that there's an incident cropping up in the forest of magic and she wants everyone to help her investigate…"

Before she could say any further or act upon her word, Suwako suddenly stiffened up, which also caused Sanae to turn around and saw a familiar purplish portal disgorging a raven-haired shrine maiden in red and white attire down on the lawn in front of the two with a comical crash.

Sanae was about to rush to help her red-white counterpart when Suwako grabbed her arm and stopped her. She glanced at her ancestor questioningly only to saw the goddess motioned her head at the portal that has yet to close.

Sure enough; the portal spilled out a couple more; one blonde girl in black dress with white apron landed on top of the red-white shrine maiden, followed by another blonde dressed in blue and then finished by a black witch hat floating down from the portal before it closed.

Before Sanae or Suwako could decide on what to do, the blonde duo got flung aside by the clearly enraged shrine maiden who sprang up on her feet and start shouting angrily "Damn you, Yukari! I told you to tell us where those monsters came from! Not dumping me on a Youkai mountain!"

The other two groaned and slowly got up; the black clad blonde looked around and then crawls toward the witch hat laying on the ground, while another turned around and eye the resident of the shrine suspiciously as soon as she was steady on her feet. A dark-colored grimoire with chains wrapped around its handle floated up from nowhere into the girl's hand, followed by half a dozen of miniature dolls dressed in black and white Victorian-era maid attire carrying assortment of weapon from rapiers to muskets, all pointed at the shrine owners.

While Sanae nervously looking at the blonde who seems ready to attack them, Suwako didn't bothered before warmly greeted the newcomers "Hello. This visit is quite unexpected, and I can see that you all didn't come here voluntarily. Regardless, come and sit down, so we may discuss what business that… woman… had with all of us."

Her word seems to draw the attention of the shrine maiden in red and white; it stopped her from cursing Yukari and directed her attention to the resident she intruded instead…

"Are you two the culprit behind the black monsters we're having lately?"

…and that attention certainly not of a good kind at all.

"I'm of the sentiment that you're suspicious."

Yes, not of a good kind at all when the blonde puppeteer spoke a moment later…

While her great ancestor/goddess of her shrine still laid back and carefree-looking, Sanae's face looked confused as she asks back "Is… that the matter you want to discuss with me today, Reimu?"

The shrine maiden in red – Reimu – twitched her hand as if preparing to grab something, her eyes glanced up and down, scrutinizing Sanae and Suwako for minutes while the blonde puppeteer using her puppets to restrained the blonde witch, who already put on the witch hat and about to surprise attack them if the curse she sprouted at the fellow blonde was anything to go by.

With a huff, Reimu placed her hands over her hips and muttered with slight disappointment "They're clean, huh?"

Then she turned to the puppeteer and the witch and yelled out "Drop that you two, my instinct told me they're not behind this incident. And I'd rather save energy for when that gap hag shows up!"

The puppeteer stowed her dolls away at Reimu's word as she too saw the wisdom of conserving power to take it up on the one who threw them here. However, it seems that that same words set off something in the black witch who summoned a broom to her hand, pointed it at Sanae and starts shooting bright laser at her!

To her credit; Sanae threw out a glowing, star-shaped shield as tall as herself up between her and the witch just in time, letting the laser splashed harmlessly on it.

The witch, seeing how Sanae nullified her 'surprise attack' proclaimed loudly that she's going to "stop the Moriya conspiracy", hopped on the broom and flew up to the air to begin raining star-shaped bullet of various colors upon the shrine.

It was now that the diminutive goddess of the shrine decided to act; her right arm swung forward in an arc and a shimmering shield came into existence, blocking the shrine from the rain of projectiles.

Suwako then looked up to the black-white witch in the sky – with both her normal eyes and the one on her top hat – and said "I wouldn't tolerate you destroying my home here, Marisa! Stand down this instance before I make you!"

Her threat didn't register on the witch, as rain of star-shaped bullets and laser beams continue to pour down on the defense barrier with occasional taunt from the witch trying to make the Moriya defenders lose their composure and attack back.

But they wouldn't; especially when the guardian of Eastern Wonderland standing right there, while she did not take their side yet, the Moriya know that it would only be a matter of time before she does.

That, and with the amount of barrage sent their way, moving on the offensive would mean leaving their home open to attack, and a smoldering crater a second later, so it's not like they can move right now.

Their reprieve came just a second later with barrage of brightly colored bullets with few snake-shaped projectiles in-betweens shot up from nearby wood at the witch. The black-white witch jerked her broom hard to the right, avoided the barrage by a hair's breadth and turned to confront the new assailant, stopping her attack on the Moriya shrine in the process.

"Kanako!" The witch shouted angrily at the newcomer before she dives down into the wood, out of sight of everyone except for occasional loud explosions.

Suwako lowered her shield and sighed that her precious resident no longer under threat before making her way to the red-white shrine maiden and the puppeteer along with Sanae.

The other noticed their approaches and instinctively become on guard until Sanae held out both hands as peaceful gesture before asking "Before anything escalate further, may I ask what's going on that have you suspected of us behind… whatever happened?"

Reimu – the shrine maiden in white and red – snapped "Yukari messed with us and I'm kind of angry, so I jumped the conclusion when I saw you two." then she adds "there, feeling better now?"

Ignoring explosion and flash of light from the nearby wood, Sanae turned to Reimu "Wouldn't that happen to be what you're asking me to go to your shrine and discussing?"

Reimu huffed "Does it matter now? That hag takes the matter in her own hands and sent us here already."

Not knowing how to response, Sanae told her guests she'd go and fetch some tea for them and went back inside the shrine, while Suwako shrugged at the two guests before she too walked into her home "Well, what are you two waiting for? Come in, leave Kanako and Marisa be. They'll cool off sooner or later. And tell us what's going on."

Reimu glanced at the wood one more time before decided to accept the Moriya's hospitality and get into the small yet nicely decorated living room nearby, while the blonde puppeteer walked toward the wood where the witch and Kanako is fighting, saying she'll try to stop the two.

Once inside and sitting at the small table opposite of Suwako, Reimu glanced around the room to various strange dolls she knows nothing about except that they were from the outside world sitting on a bookshelf as decoration. "Realistic painting" of Sanae in an extremely conservative red and white shrine maiden outfit unlike what Reimu wear in front of a Moriya shrine hung off on the wall next to it. Reimu think that the 'painting' give off some lonely vibe, but it's not surprising considering the reason the goddesses and Sanae's relocated into Gensokyou.

Reimu's musing cut short by the sound of door slid open and Sanae walked in with a tea set on a tray. And soon enough, pleasant aroma of steaming tea filled the air, soothed their nerves and calm their thought.

The shrine maiden of paradise put down her cup after a moment of silence, before she glanced at the two hosts of Moriya shrine "All right, let's start from the beginning; Alice and Marisa started noticing a few strange youkais wandering their forest a few days ago..."

Seeing the raised eyebrows from the Moriya, Reimu continues "They covered themselves with barrier that seem to have attracting effect and subtle mind manipulation on anyone not having magic to commit suicide."

A pause, then she's explaining further "That's not all, when we approached them, they quickly attacked us with lethal force, not adhering to Spell Card Rule. We were forced to exterminate them."

"That's not the last you see of them I'd wager?"

Suwako piped up, which Reimu responded with a grim look

"Not by a long shot. More of them appeared during the past two weeks. Though none of them share appearance or combat skill, they're still obviously the same species, and have the same behavior of trying to prey on everything it could find."

She let out a frustrating grunt and looked at Sanae "That's why I'm asking you to come to my shrine today, so we can begin the search through Magic Forest and find out where they came from, but it seem Yukari had other idea…"

"…I would be more appreciated if your friend weren't jumping the gun, Hakurei."

Snide remark heralded the arrival of another resident of Moriya shrine. The door slid open, revealing another woman with blue short hair clad in red blouse and dark red ankle length skirt, necklace with a mirror hanging on her neck reflecting the nonplussed look of Hakurei shrine maiden as she strode inside with the witch and the puppeteer in tow.

"I haven't rest for days, Kanako!" Reimu countered Kanako, who was looming over the raven-haired shrine maiden while Marisa and Alice sit down across the table "Neither Marisa nor Alice, we've been running around the forest killing those monsters. There're no clues or trails to trace, they appeared out of nowhere without tripping Hakurei barrier. And they appear frequently enough to keep us all occupied."

Sanae's eyes widen as she looked at her guests "So with you all coming here, who's patrolling the forest?"

Reimu, the puppeteer and the witch grimaced, however, before anyone could voice their concern, another presence made itself known in from of disembodied woman voice echoed out of nowhere.

" _-Do not worry, the hermit and her pets will keep those thing under control while we discuss the matter.-"_

That made Reimu jumped from her seat, her eyes glared around the cramped living room searching for the source of voice which made the woman chuckled _"-I know better than to appear next to this many people who are upset with me. So better sit down and let me explain what's happening.-"_

"The only explanation I see right now is you're slacking off again Yukari!" Reimu countered heatedly, still futilely looking around to find said elusive speaker, with others in the room nodding in agreement to her rant.

" _-The Barrier still working as intended, my friends…-"_ Yukari quickly addressed what everyone was thinking, yet their faces still that of not believing _"-…however there's third-party that's breaching it and brought those former humans here.-"_

Sound of teacup clattering on plates echoed through the suddenly quiet room. Reimu's face frozen in shock, as did other guests in Moriya shrine.

"You're mean to tell me… that we're killing fellow human?"

" _-Perish that thought, my dear-"_ that reply came as quickly as Reimu reaching that conclusion _"-They were no longer human the moment they became those monsters you slain. Their consciousness eroded away, leaving only primal instinct of a monster that wished nothing to feed on any souls they came across.-"_

That explanation calmed Reimu and her friends down enough for the discussion to proceed as the voice of Yukari explained further _"-Before you ask; the judge of the dead also quite angry with this development as well, and she has been sending her agents to comb Gensokyou for the culprit as well as informed Ministry of right and wrong on the outside world.-"_

"I sense a 'but' here." Kanako interjected with a scowl, and with a quick glance also see that her fellow also felt the same.

As on time; Yukari answered their unasked question _"-While I said that the turned human originated from outside world, it's not from our outside world.-"_

While others still processing what they just heard, Sanae and Suwako shared a quiet glance at each other; surely what Suwako sensed for the past few days couldn't came from that same reality?

Drumming her fingers on the table, Reimu slowly came to realization as she shot the Moriya residences a glance "So we have to head out to the alternate outside world to find the culprit?" she took silent from Yukari as a 'yes' and sighed "I see, that's why you dumped us all here?"

However, it was the taller goddess who started seething with rage "Don't you ever think of sending Sanae out there you hear me!"

" _-Hear, hear…-"_ Yukari's voice replied almost instantly, however it was deprived of her usual mocking tone, something that didn't escape other goddess's ears. _"-But the fact remain that the culprit, both the one turning human into monsters, and the one sending them here, do not cross into our realm, there's little I can do.-"_

"I doubt that. You're one of a few who can freely traverse the Hakurei Barrier. Why couldn't you deal with the culprit yourself?"

Yukari was silent for a brief moment before her voice return _"-Have you not think it's strange that someone breached the barrier and sent them through without me or Reimu knowing? And even now, I still couldn't prevent them from coming in nor did I uncover their method.-"_

Everyone was silent, with Reimu cursing inwardly how some important matter like that slipped her, while Yukari continues explaining _"-Reimu can't leave to deal with the creator of these human-turn-monsters for obvious reason, they're on the outside world while her presence is required in Gensokyou to maintain the barrier. And for various reasons, I and the hermit cannot go out there to deal with this threat.-"_

"So you going to have Sanae go out there and deal with it regardless huh?"

Reimu's snide comment elicited a thankful glance from the two goddesses, due to them knowing that the shrine maiden means it.

But in the end, the decision rested upon the girl in question.

" _-And I wouldn't have come here if certain someone haven't mentioned investigating something on the outside world that's bothering her.-"_

Sanae's eyes widen, while Suwako growled in displeasure at the disembodied voice "You eavesdropped us."

But then she was distracted by the demanding looks given to her by other three guests in the room, even her companion goddess eyed her suspiciously.

"What's she talking about, Suwako?"

Suwako held out her hands toward her long-time partner, her anger at Yukari forgotten "Calm down, Kanako, it's something that I feel to be trivial..." she trailed off when all eyes upon her "…well, but if you insist, here's how it goes…"

A brief explanation – the same one Suwako discussed with Sanae earlier - that followed did calmed everyone in the room and lifted their suspicion, but it also allowed Reimu to pieced together something and bluntly ask to Yukari "So I presume this culprit is hiding in this alternate reality where Suwako's strange source of faith also coming from?"

" _-I'd be praising your intellect had I not know that it's your intuition, Reimu-"_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _-Regardless-"_ Yukari's voice clearly dismissed Reimu inquiry and focusing on other occupants in the room _"-I'm asking Sanae to go investigate this alternate outside world. If you go, I permit you to do whatever you like to this 'follower' of your goddesses who seem to live there as well. How about it? not a bad trade huh?-"_

Kanako snapped "She's not pawn in your scheme! Leave her alone!"

" _-But if nothing is done, then she'll be drag into it anyway, along with many more innocent people.-"_

Kanako gritted her teeth, millennia of experience told her exactly what the disembodied voice's game was…

"Please, Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako, let me go investigate."

And how annoyingly effective it is, especially to the kind-heart one!

As soon as Sanae's plea reached her ears, Kanako regards her shrine maiden-plus-great-great granddaughter with worried tone "Sanae, you don't have to do anything. We're still here, why risk your life for a single believer in the outside world?"

"Yet these… monsters… keep coming from that world…" Sanae countered, her voice shaken, rage directed at whoever responsible for turning human into those monsters "How can we so sure that the situation will resolved itself? How long can we all keeping up killing these 'former human' before we break? It's not a matter that we can brush aside and wait it out anymore, Lady Kanako."

Kanako was tried to rise another argument but find herself at a loss of word. She glared at the ceiling, trying again to dissuade the meddlesome Yukari from involving one she saw as her daughter.

Yet, she soon forced to acknowledge the fact that it was futile. She shifted her gaze to Sanae again, trying one last time, yet the gaze she received back tell her that the shrine maiden won't budge on this decision. Even Suwako, her long-time partner, did nothing to dissuade their child.

"She has made her decision, Kanako." The voice from diminutive goddess seems resigned, but one look at her eyes and Kanako could tell that she's not please with the outcome either "…and both Yakumo and Sanae is right, as much as I hate to admit it."

Kanako sighed, seemingly relented, but defiant still shone in her eyes, finding a way to stop this dangerous mission Sanae decided to partake by any means necessary.

"Lady Kanako," Sanae spoke up "You once said that as god, we have responsibility to look after those who put faith into us. To shrink from the task means we're betraying not only their trust, but our duty as well."

Throughout the discussion, Reimu and her company didn't say anything. Even the brash black witch who jumped the conclusion and tried to destroy their shrine earlier know better than to interfere what clearly familial matter.

"But you'll be back to the outside world, alternate one it may be, away from spell card rule against being that will not hesitate to kill." Kanako weakly argued which promptly shot down almost immediately by a look from Suwako.

Sighing, Kanako finally fold "All right, you can go Sanae, if only to put Suwako's worry to rest."

There was no cheering, only solemn nod of acceptance from the Moriya shrine maiden, but the goddess wasn't done yet and she spoke up to the one who have yet to meet them face to face "Yukari, I know you're listening so I'd say this once; If Sanae comes to harm by your machination, I'd make you regret it! That's a promise!"

Silence hung in the air for brief moment before Yukari's voice rang out _"-While I cannot guarantee that she'll not be in mortal peril…-"_ Kanako growled at this, but Yukari cut her off _"-…her dying out there is not in the best interest to me as well. So yes, you have my promise. I'll make sure she'll come back alive.-"_

The goddess let out a huff, grudgingly agreed, before her smaller partner ask for confirmation "So, we are in agreement."

" _-Indeed.-"_

As the hosts settled down, the black-white witch took her turn to speak "Well, if that's all, then I guess it's time we take our leave. Right? Reimu? Alice?"

The other guests looked at each other, then at the three Moriya residents. One by one, they stood up, said goodbye and wishing luck to Sanae and walking toward the door. But when Marisa slid the door open and tried to step forward, she crashed head-first into an invisible wall that flashed purple. The disoriented witch couldn't right herself in time and landed on her butt.

Behind her, Alice, who barely avoided crashing into the witch narrowed her eyes at the impeding barrier, but it was Reimu who's quick to run her mouth while the witch still moaning in pain on the floor "Yukari, I thought that our business here is done."

" _-It is, just partially.-"_ The disembodied voice of Yukari rang through the living room again _"-There still a matter to discuss, specifically with you two, Marisa, Alice.-"_

The two mentioned magicians tensed, but alas, lacking target to lash out on, they could do nothing but glanced at Moriya residents for help.

Suwako stood up, her smile lost its cheerfulness, replaced with tempered fury "You're overstaying your welcome here, Yukari, tell me why I shouldn't tear this barrier down and call our deal off right now?"

" _-Because I'm going to have these two accompany your precious Sanae to the outside world.-"_

That answer was unexpected, for the Moriya residents were stunned into silence, however, the one Yukari mentioned were more vocal, especially the black-white witch whose complains and slight profanity leave her mouth at the speed befitting of her personality.

Surprisingly, Yukari was patient enough to wait until the witch winded down before calmly explains _"-It's not like staying here in Gensokyou will do you two any good; until Sanae manage to find the culprit and put a stop to them, then you two will keep defending your turf forever, would you prefer that?-"_

"Hell No!" And again, words left Marisa's mouth before her companion could've say anything or stop her, elicited a groan from the blonde puppeteer and the shrine maiden pinching her nose while the witch continue ranting "I've been killing those things non-stop for days without knowing what they really were. So count me in!"

Reimu facepalmed at her friend falling for such obvious bait, but the blonde puppeteer seems to agree with her if what she speak was any indication "While we're not well verse in the outside world, having extra set of eyes out there, along with our knowledge in magical side of thing should be a boon."

"You do know from the past few days that if you're to venture outside, there's no more 'beating something with just skill' anymore right?" Reimu, who know the blonde almost as long as Marisa, warned her "This culprit must be powerful, couple with no spell card rule, if you don't fight at your full power, you'll put everyone at risk."

Hesitation flashed on Alice's face briefly, before her blue eyes glowed eerily while sidestepping the question "It's not like we're not already using lethal force here to subdue those 'former humans'. Being there or here is of no difference."

Reimu gave the puppeteer a long, hard stare, before she nodded "I hope that you'll live up to your word when the time come, for your sake if nothing else." then she gestures toward the Moriya residents who has been listening before addressing someone who isn't there, irritation thick in her voice "So, Yukari, since Marisa and Alice already said they'd be heading out with Sanae, you better bugger off now before I tear down your barrier!"

Sound of shattered glass echoed, while nothing seems to change, everyone in the living room could sensed the barrier dissipated and soon enough, the witch pulled out her broom and shot up toward the exit before anyone could've say a thing, as if thirsting for freedom.

Alice let out an annoyed huff while Reimu grumbled "Damn it, let the Marisa be the one to shot off without any thought!" the shrine maiden then turned to addressed her remaining companion "I suggest you discuss with Moriya here what to prepare. It's a different place, different rule from what I heard of from that… girl…" she grimaced at the memory of the incident perpetuated by outsider some time ago "…and when you all are prepared, come to my shrine, I'm certain that that hag will be waiting to create a way to outside… parallel world."

Alice nodded as Reimu shoot straight to the sky after the witch who left earlier, before the puppeteer turning back to address Moriya residents "Sorry for intrusion, I'll be going. After what happened, we're in no mood for further discussion…"

Suwako stood up and gestured at her family "We shared the same sentiment, maybe tomorrow morning?" seeing Alice nodded, she focused on the puppeteer while continues with serious look "Very well, you should try convince Marisa to be here with you tomorrow. Please trust me when I say that what Reimu knows is but a fraction of how outside world works. We will crash course you two as much as we can." she glanced at the displeased Kanako to the back and then correct herself "…or at least, I and Sanae will."

If Alice caught the implication, her face doesn't show it. The only sign of acknowledgement was her parting words "I'll try, thank you for your help, see you tomorrow then." And then she took off into the afternoon sky.

Once all the unexpected guests left the Moriya shrine's perimeter, Suwako walked back to the table and plopped down opposite of Kanako and Sanae "Well," she begins by speaking to Sanae "You should get and prepare your old miko outfit, Sanae. Because you know…" she trailed off while looking at her descendant's 'attire'.

Sanae looked at her clothing a moment and then nodded "I understand, Lady Suwako."

Kanako who watched the exchange decided right then to make a comment, her mood still sour after Yukari's intrusion and it reflected in her words "You're far too lax for her own good."

Suwako nodded at Sanae, sending the latter away with empty pot and cups. After the door slid shut and the sound of footsteps vanished, she replies "Yet both of us know that we cannot babysit her forever."

Pausing a bit, the diminutive goddess sighed "You know her; she firmly believes that she must prove herself worthy of ascension, instead of being granted that title and prestige by virtue of being our descendant." she chuckled "…that's not a bad trait isn't it?"

"No, it isn't… but still…"

"Sanae going to be fine…" Suwako cut Kanako off confidently "Have faith in her. And if that's not enough to calm your mind, why we not help her and those tagalong magicians prepare for the expedition? Since we don't trust Yukari and nothing going to stop it from happening."

Kanako narrowed her eyes at the mention of that woman, she stood up and looked at Suwako with resignation "You're right."


End file.
